


Cookies

by southsidepeach



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Marichat, chat noir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Chat Noire pays Marin a visit.





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Character:  
> Marinette Dupain-Chang/Ladybug - Marin Dupain- Chang/Ladybeetle
> 
> Adrian Agreste/Chat Noir - Adrienne Agreste/Chat Noire

Third P.O.V.

One evening, Marin stood in his room, trying to write his subject though he was distracted.

"Marin, are you all right?" Tikki flew in front of Marin.

"Yes, Tikki, I'm fine." Marin sighed.

"No, you are not, what happened?" Tikki asked.

"I ... I'm thinking about Adrienne."

"That's what you always do ... but now it seems different ..." Tikki observed.

"Well, I-"

Marin was interrupted by a noise coming from the terrace. He climbed the stairs and opened the door, which led to the roof.

He looked around, a shadow appeared in his face. He was so scared that he fell off the ladder.

"Oh, my God, Marin, are you okay?" Chat Noire descended to his room and rushed to help him.

"Chat, what are you doing here?" Marin asked as he got up.

"I went to see my prince." Chat glanced at Marin.

"Oh..."

Marin got up and saw Tikki hide under the pillow. Little did he know that Chat would not see her.

"So ... how are you?" Chat asked.

"I'm fine," Marin said, quite distracted, and sat down on a chair.

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me if you need it." Chat went and sat beside him.

"Thank you, Chat."

"So what happened?" She asked him.

"Well, it's a girl in the class, she is very beautiful, smart, sweet, caring. I have a very strong passion, but she does not think she likes her ... she probably thinks I'm a freak ..."

"Why are you saying that?" Chat was out. Marin was wonderful. What girl would think he was a freak?

"Well, every time I try to talk to her, I stutter, shame, and talk only to the crap. I'm very nervous around her." I can not make a phrase when I talk to her ... I'm sure he believed me a loser ... "

"It's ridiculous, and every girl who thinks anything else is not worth the effort!" Encouraged Chat.

"Thank you, Chat, you're the best!" Marin even appreciated her cute words and he embraced her.

"Now, I have heard that your parents are doing very good cookies ..."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Marin left the room, leaving her alone in the room.

Chat Noire looked around the room, examining her. She was in his room as Adrienne, but she never had a chance to look at her.

Now he is sitting on one of his office chairs. His bed was on a platform. All sorts of tailoring materials were scattered across the room. The walls were painted with salmon pink. Several objects, such as the chair she was sitting on, were draw a "M".

"I'm back!" Marin entered the room, holding a tray with two biscuits and two glasses of milk.

Chat applauded, and Marin sat beside her and put the tray on the desk.

"Chat? You came here just for cookies?" Marin asked.

"Not really ... I wanted to see you. The fact that I eat cookies is a bonus."

They both started to laugh. Chat took a cookie from his plate and took a bite, savoring the flavor.

"It's the best thing I've ever eaten!" Exclaimed Chat.

"Thanks, Kitty."

Later, they fell asleep in a pile of cushions. Chat slept on Marin's shoulder and he forgot completely why he was sad.


End file.
